The Incredibles (universe)
The Incredibles universe refers to the ''Super Smash Flash'' series' collection of characters and properties that hail from Pixar Animation Studios and Walt Disney Pictures movie The Incredibles, written and directed by Brad Bird. The movie follows a retired superhero Robert "Bob" Parr (a.k.a. Mr. Incredible); Helen Parr (a.k.a. Elastigirl), his wife and a retired superheroine with elastic powers; Dash Parr, his son who possess super speed; Violet Parr, his daughter who has the ability to become invisible, and create force field; Jack-Jack Parr, his youngest baby son who apparently is powerless, and Lucius Best (a.k.a. Frozone), his best friend and a superhero who can turn water into ice. The are forced to hide their powers and live a quiet suburban life. Mr. Incredible's desire to help people draws the entire family into a battle with a villain called Syndrome and his killer robot, the Omnidroid. Franchise description The Incredibles started as a concept that dates back to 1993, when Brad Bird sketched the family during a period in which he tried to break into film. Upon Pixar's acceptance of the project, Brad Bird was asked to bring in his own team for the production. The Incredibles became the sixth feature film from Pixar. It was presented by Disney and released by Buena Vista Distribution in North America on November 5, 2004, and in the United Kingdom and the Republic of Ireland on November 26 of the same year. The film performed well at the box office, grossing $631 million worldwide during its original theatrical run. The Incredibles was met with high critical acclaim, garnering high marks from professional critics, and provoking commentary on its themes. The film received the 2004 Annie Award for Best Animated Feature, along with two Academy Awards. It became the first entirely animated film to win the prestigious Hugo Award for Best Dramatic Presentation. A video game based on the film was released for the PlayStation 2, Xbox, Nintendo GameCube, Game Boy Advance, PC, Apple Macintosh and mobile devices. Though based on the movie, several key scenes are altered from the original script. A second game, The Incredibles: Rise of the Underminer, was released for PlayStation 2, GameCube, Xbox, Mac OS X, Game Boy Advance, Nintendo DS, and Windows. Taking place immediately after the movie, the sequel focuses on Mr. Incredible and Frozone as they do battle with the megalomaniacal mole, The Underminer. In July 2008, it was announced that a series of comic books based on The Incredibles would be published by BOOM! Studios in collaboration with Disney Publishing by the end of the year. The first two miniseries by BOOM! were The Incredibles: Family Matters by Mark Waid and Marcio Takara, which was published from March to June 2009, and collected into a trade paperback published in July of that year. The next miniseries, The Incredibles: City of Incredibles, by Waid, Landry Walker, and artists Marcio Takara and Ramanda Kamarga, was published later that same year. Brad Bird also expressed an interest in making a sequel to the original film following its success, but he held off development to direct and contribute to the production of other films. The movie that followed, Incredibles 2, released in the United States on June 15, 2018, almost fourteen years after the original film's release. In the Super Smash Flash series In Super Smash Flash The Incredibles franchise makes a very small appearance in Super Smash Flash, being represented only by one secret character. Character *' ': The fictional superhero with great strength and durability introduced in the animated Disney/Pixar motion picture The Incredibles. His strength is of such dimensions that he can single-handedly lift a semi-truck with little difficulty. His best friend is fellow superhero Lucius Best a.k.a. Frozone. Mr. Incredible is married to Elastigirl (Helen Parr), who have three children together: Violet, Dash, and Jack-Jack. As a fighter, Mr. Incredible mainly uses his primary superpower, super strength, to perform powerful attacks, such as punches, uppercuts, etc.. In Super Smash Flash 2 The franchise makes no return into Super Smash Flash 2; no characters and no stages see the light in this reboot. The reason for this could be that Mr. Incredible was just added as a filler character in the first game and made no significant importance as the rest of the roster, in addition to the fact that the character has been badly criticized even among the game's developers. Category:Super Smash Flash Category:Super Smash Flash series Category:Disney